oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremennik Isles
Details Construction *46 Crafting **46 Crafting is not required if you purchase yak hide armour through the Grand Exchange. *40 Agility *56 Woodcutting **56 Woodcutting is not required, the logs needed for the quest can be purchased from the Grand exchange or other players. If you don't have 56 Woodcutting you will need to purchase 8 split logs and a Fremennik round shield. *Able to kill a level 122 Troll King and 10 rock throwing Ice trolls in multi-combat *The Fremennik Trials |items=*Raw tuna *Ores (8 tin if 1-26 mining, 7 coal if 27-54, 6 mithril ore if 55+)(Most of the time it's either mithril ore or just random.) (Note: ores can be noted) *10 Rope *Axe (If splitting your own logs and/or making your own shield) * 8 Arctic pine logs or 8 split logs and 2 Arctic logs (for those without 56 woodcutting bring a Fremennik Round Shield) *Bronze nail (If making your own shield) *Hammer (If making your own shield) *Needle *Thread *Knife *All items but the bronze nails can be easily bought and/or manufactured during the quest. The easy access to two banks makes carrying a lot of items unnecessary. *Good combat gear to kill ten low-defence, high-attack monsters, and one level 122. |kills =10 Ice Trolls ''(Level 74-82) Ice Troll King (Level 122)|recommended = *Recommended **Food/Armor at all times (In case you get attacked by trolls on northern island) **Prayer potions - as there is no altar close by. **Melee Weapon - as the Ice Troll King has very high ranged defence}} Walkthrough Area overview The Fremennik Isles are a collection of islands interconnected by bridges. The map below shows the islands and their interconnections. There are two major villages on the islands: Neitiznot and Jatizso. The teleport locations show the landing docks that can be reached from the most northern dock in Rellekka using the appropriate ferry operator. The numbers on the map represent the following locations relevant during the quest: # The court of King Gjuki Sorvott IV # The court of King Mawnis Burowgar # A bridge that needs repairs # Another bridge that needs repairs # Entrance to the Troll Cave for the final battle. NOTE: Do not go to the northern islands without food, or you may die. At any time during the quest it is NOT possible to travel around all islands. King Gjuki Sorvott IV Talk to Mord Gunnars at the most northern dock in Rellekka to be taken to Jatiszo. Talk to the King, but the cat will intervene. The king asks you to get the cat a raw tuna. (The tuna can be fished just south on the pier.) Give the tuna to the king's cat, and talk to the king. Give the king the ores you are assigned (8 tin if mining level 1-27, 7 coal if 28-54, 6 mithril if 55+). If needed, these ores can be mined at the cave below the village. It is accessible by exiting the west gate and going north east. Enter the dungeon and mine the ores. Coal ore also can be bought from Hring Hring. The King's reward for the ores consists of some coins. Take the jester clothes from the chest behind the king's throne. From Rellekka, travel to Neitiznot using the ferry operated by Mord's wife Maria who stands next to him. King Mawnis Burowgar Talk to Slug Hemligssen, behind the bank (Say "Free Stuff Please".) He'll give the assignment to listen in only while wearing the jester outfit Talk to Mawnis Burowgar in the building just south of the bank while wearing the jester costume and entertain him - do everything he says using the jester control panel shown in the picture. Keep an eye on the guards exchange: :When do we assault the caves? :In two days :Good. How many recruits are ready? :Seventeen so far. :More shields are completed by noon. :And the armour? :I will finish the armour by tomorrow. :And the two bridges we need repaired. :I will fix them as soon as I can. Back to Slug, and answer his questions. The answers are: # 2 days # 17 militia # 2 bridges Head back to Mawnis Burowgar, without the jester costume this time. Bridge repairs Give the king 8 rope and receive them back with 1000 coins. When missing ropes, go kill some Yaks and take the Yak hair drop to the spinning wheel in the village to obtain a rope. Go and cut 8 arctic pine logs, and split them in the stump in the middle of the village. (Note: If you do not have 56 woodcutting to split these logs you may buy them off other players and it will still allow you to continue the quest) Tell the king and receive another 1500 coins. Be warned; you may be attacked by high-level, hard-hitting trolls in the next step. Bring food/armor if necessary. Get a knife, 8 split logs, and rope from bank (or buy one from the general supply NPC in bank) and repair the bridges (right click) to the north. It is best to repair a bridge, then go back across it and repair the other bridge from the same side rather than repairing the bridge from the opposite side, as it means you will not have to run past the trolls. Some can use Ranged. Go back to talk to the King (Mawnis Burowgar) again, he'll pay another 1500 coins for repairing the bridges. Now the request is to investigate the troll caves. But first you need to make sure that the other king does not take the raid on the trolls in the wrong way. Tax collector Use the boat to go back to Rellekka and use Mord's ferry service to return to King Sorvott on Jatizso. King Gjuki Sorvott IV requires a tax collector for his new window tax which needs to pay for the expenses of the army. Collect taxes from the following people: # Hring Hring at the armourer's hut (8000 coins) # Skuli Myrka at the weaponsmith hut (6000 coins) # Flosi Dalksson at the fish shop/General Store (5000 coins) # Vanligga Gastfrihet at the eating hall (5000 coins) (offer to pay her taxes for her, this provides the capability to trade in black market yak goods after the quest) Go back to King Sorvott, who now requires a tax collector for the newly invented "facial hair tax." Now collect from: # Raum Urda-Stein (ore trader) # Hring Hring (weapon smith) # Skuli Myrka (weapon trader) # Flosi Dalksson (raw fish seller) # Keepa Kettilon (cooked fish seller) The tax bag now contains 29000 coins. The same taxpayer options apply as in the previous tax collection round. Return to the King. The taxes are finally enough. Now the King requires more spying assistance. So, its time to return to Slug the spymaster in Neitiznot. If you don't have a bronze nail in your bank, buy 1 copper and 1 tin ore from Hring Hring to make a bronze bar at the Clay forge in Neitiznot (or use superheat). When returning to Jatizso later in quest, use the anvil to make some bronze nails. The Jester Part 2 Return to Slug once more, only to get an assignment as jester again. A rough capture of the guards exchange: :What do you think of the new Burgher's Champion? :He/She seems honourable and courageous to me. :What about their collaboration with King Sorvott? :Well, I trust Mord Gunnars and he works for the King. :And the Champion was helping you to repair the bridges. :Well yes. So are your militia ready? :I have them anchored near Etceteria. :Then I shall sail our potions to them tonight. :So are we ready to sail at dawn? :Absolutely, long live Burgher Burowgar. :And may the Troll general be short lived. Now return to Slug and bring out a report. The answers are: # Etceteria # Some potions # I have been helping Slug is pleased with the answers and pays another 2500 coins.Then suggests to visit King Sorvott and give and update on the spying progress. Traditional Fremennik Rites King Sorvott gets an update that he is not prepared for, but he won't listen to sound advice. He will give you a decree that you need to deliver to King Burowgar. Hop islands again to talk to King Burowgar, who is obviously disappointed in learning the decree from King Sorvott. As leader of his troops, go through the ancient Neitiznot warrior rites. *(You can skip the making of the shield and armour by having all three items in your inventory and continuing to speak to the King.) First, Thakkrad will tell you to make yak hide armour. Get three yak hides and have them cured by Thakkrad for a fee of 5 coins per hide. Take a needle and thread from bank or the nearby shop and craft the cured yak hides into yak-hide chaps (1 hide) and into a yak-hide body (2 hides) Each hide gives 32 crafting experience. Thakkrad states that the armour is ideal for protection from the trolls' granite clubs. Talk to King Burowgar again to learn how to make a large Fremennik round shield. This shield is ideal for protection from stones that are thrown by the trolls. Making the shield requires two arctic logs, one bronze nail, a hammer and a rope. Make the shield on the woodcutting stump located east of bank. Make sure to have a hammer in the inventory. Making a shield gives 34 crafting experience. (Note: If you do not have 56 woodcutting to make this shield you may buy the shield off other players and it will still allow you to continue the quest) Return to King Burowgar one more time and he will make you the champion of Neitiznot and give you the assignment to kill the Troll King and deliver his head. The Troll King Ice trolls resemble their mountainous counterparts. The key difference is that ice trolls wield melee and ranged weapons with a special effect that can hit through defence. Occasionally, the ice troll can hit as if the player wears no armour and has a Defence level of 1. Unlike the Veracs set effect however, the weapons do not hit through protection prayers. The yak-hide armour and the Fremennik round shield helps a lot to reduce the frequency and the damage of the special effect from the ice trolls' weapons. The traditional Fremennik armour has reasonable defence against both melee and ranged attacks. The only extra items to bring are gloves, helmet, amulet and melee weapon of your choice. If you're planning on using melee without wearing yak hide armour and the Fremennik shield, also bring a super set, prayer potions and good food as you may take heavy damage. Taking a Ring of Life should be considered as well as an emergency teleport (e.g. Ectophial, Elf teleport crystal or any Magic tablet). Go to the eastern part of the most northern isle. As you get closer to the dungeon, the number of hard hitting trolls keeps increasing. Use ranged/melee protection prayers to reduce the amount of damage taken, depending on which trolls are approaching or attacking you. Run past the trolls when possible, but try to save run energy for the final part of the surface journey to the troll cave. After entering the eastern cave entrance, a cut scene follows. The men from King Burowgar will help with killing 10 trolls before you can cross the bridge to assault the Ice Troll King. Their support can be useful as the trolls are in a multi-combat area with range and melee trolls teaming up to inflict a lot of damage. The Troll males, grunts and runts melee while the females use ranged. Talk to Bork Sigmundson near the cave entrance and he will give you up to ten tunas, three 4-dose strength potions, and at least four 3-dose prayer potions upon request. If there is not enough inventory space, then the player gets enough to fill the pack and does not get any more. Players can make only one request for each supply. Simply talk to him. This should give you enough potions if you're meleeing with protection prayers and the appropriate Fremennik armour. A useful strategy is to let the warriors attack the trolls and finish off 10 that are nearly dead. It's faster this way and you avoid wasting food or prayer. Another useful strategy is meleeing female thrower trolls with protect from ranged; the melee trolls can get stuck on obstacles and are less likely to interfere. Kill the 10 trolls required to cross the bridge. A message in the screen will appear stating that the bridge to the Ice Troll King can be used. When crossing the bridge, a short cut scene shows the Troll King moving towards you. He will land the first strike, so turn on the protect from magic prayer before crossing bridge or while the cut scene is playing, and top up prayer if needed. The Troll King has a combat level of 122 and uses a powerful mix of attacks (melee, ranged, magic and teleport), turn on Protect from magic and you won't get hit much. Wearing yak hide armour and using the Fremennik shield while meleeing with protect from magic will decrease his damage significantly. DO NOT use Protect from Melee against the troll king for he will use a strong knock back attack for as long as you have it activated, making you unable to attack him. After killing the Troll King, decapitate the head from the body. (You do not need any particular weapon/knife for this step, you simply pull it off). If you die with the troll king head in your inventory, you do not need to kill the king again, just return to the spot to find the troll king with a new head for you to take. Teleport away, or return the way you came. Return to Neitiznot to talk to King Burowgar. He will give his Helm of Neitiznot in return for the Troll King's head. After taking two choices for a 10,000 experience reward to any one of attack, strength, defence or hitpoints, the quest is complete. Rewards * 1 Quest point * 5,000 Construction experience * 5,000 Crafting experience * 10,000 Woodcutting experience * Two lots of 10,000 combat experience (choose between Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints) * A Fremennik royal helm known as the helm of neitiznot, which is the equivalent of a berserker helm with a +3 prayer bonus, slightly better magic and crush defence, and no negative bonuses. If a player loses the helm, they can talk to Mawnis Burogwar to buy another one for 50,000 coins. * Access to Arctic Pine trees. * Access to an island with a runite rock north-east of Neitiznot, which also has 7 Coal rocks nearby. * Access to the Jatizso mine which contains up to adamantite rocks. * Around 20,000 coins in assorted rewards during quest. * The banks in Neitiznot and Jatizso are close to water, range, furnace, fishing spots, mining ores; a spinning wheel is also nearby. * If the jester outfit is lost, a player can retrieve another one from the chest behind King Sorvott's throne. The jester outfit can be put into the clothes room of a player owned house. * Learned how to create yak-hide armour and Fremennik round shields. * The Contraband yak produce shop is available on Jatizso if a player refunds the 5,000 coin tax to Vannligga Gastfrihet who is north of the king. Music * Island of the Trolls * Major Miner * Norse Code * Ogre the Top * Volcanic Vikings * Jester Minute Trivia *The window tax may sound somewhat ridiculous, but it is the origin of the real-life phrase "daylight robbery"; people claimed that to tax windows would be equivalent to stealing daylight from people's homes. **The window tax was also a British glass tax during 1696-1851. *The beard tax of 1698 is the best known of a series of measures enacted by Tsar Peter I to transform and regulate the appearance of his subjects. *Neitiznot is a Icelandic/English mixture for "No it's not", while Jatizso is an Icelandic/English mixture for "It is so". *The choice of password to give to Slug, Colorless green ideas sleep furiously, is a reference to that sentence devised by linguist Noam Chomsky. *The password "free stuff please" used to talk with Slug Hemligssen is a phrase commonly used by players who beg for items. *The watchtowers between the two islands have a special cut-scene when spoken to, in which they are yelling insults to each other which are quotes from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, such as "Your mother was a hamster. ... And your father smelled of elderberries." *The Ice Trolls used to have fairly decent drops. The rune items (kite and warhammer) are the few remaining items that players with high level smithing can sell in modest volume. Their complaints resulted in a significant downgrade of the drop list from Ice Trolls. *If an amulet of catspeak is worn, the player is able to understand what HRH Hrafn is saying during an early cut-scene. Despite this, the player character still acts as though they are not wearing the amulet. *Morten Holdstrom (near main gate to Neitiznot) eats surströmming, a Swedish delicacy consisting of fermented Baltic herring. *The name of the cook on Jatizso is named Vanligga Gastfrihet, which is Swedish and could be roughly translated to "Kind Hospitality" *In the music 'Norse Code' (playing while in Jatizso), the high pitch flute plays the Morse code letters for 'RuneScape'. The short notes are the dits and the long notes are the dahs: dit-dah-dit R, dit-dit-dah U, dah-dit N, dit E, dit-dit-dit S, dah-dit-dah-dit C, dit-dah A, dit-dah-dah-dit P, dit E. *When the quest was first released, one of the NPCs used the word damn, which was originally a censored word when used by players. It was later changed to blasted. *Some of the quest is similar to the epic Scandinavian story Beowulf, as you have to cut off the head of the Troll King in the quest, but in the story Beowulf had to cut off the head of the monster Grendel's mother. Fremennik Isles Fremennik Isles